In recent years, semiconductor packages having high insulating properties and good heat radiating properties have become required in semiconductor modules that are provided with a power semiconductor element, such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor), power MOSFET, and the like. Moreover, in semiconductor modules of this kind, progress has been made in compactification and increased mounting density. For example, there is a semiconductor module that can be made more compact by integrating the plurality of terminals and reducing the number of terminals, (see, for example, PTL 1).